


Eye Contact

by Creative_crybaby



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: Erik sees a cute guy reading in the library and works up the courage to talk to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back to writing my most favorite pairing. Again, just borrowing them for a bit. No harm meant.

The first time Erik sees him, the young man is reading The Once and Future King.

He was beautiful. Soft brown curls, bright blue eyes, sweet kissable pink full lips. He was bent over reading a obviously worn copy of a book. He looked young, but not too young for Erik.

Erik stood up and was going to introduce himself, when a very attractive blonde woman walked swiftly to the handsome reading guy. She put her arms around him and kissed his forehead. The guy didn't really react other than to nod when she spoke close to his ear. She smiled and moved back to allow him room to stand up. He kept the book open and kept reading even as the young woman sighed with a small smile and led him out of the library.

Erik started to turn his attention away, but before his eyes could return to his textbook the guy looked up from his book and made entense eye contact with him. Erik found himself swimming in baby blue eyes. It was only a moment and the guy was out the door.

Erik stared and hoped that the gorgeous guy would be back for another library visit.

It was a week later, Erik almost walked into the library desk. The blue eyed hottie was back reading the same worn book.

Probably a literature major studying up. Erik tried to see what it was, maybe use it as a topic to break the ice.

Not wanting to be caught staring, Erik sat down and pulled out his textbook. He propped it on the table so he could gaze at his new obsession without being too obvious.

He pretended to work for a few moments and then decided to walk to the section of books behind his mystery man.

The man was even more attractive closer up and even more young looking. Freshmen for sure. That was a little younger than he usually dated, but he could definitely make an exception.

He started to move, but the blonde from the last time bounced in and cock blocked him. Erik was becoming frustrated.

It would be easy to assume that she was his girlfriend, but the way they interacted with each other suggested that they were family or something just as close.

He noted the time as he sat down again at his desk.

The next week, he came twenty minutes earlier. He had wanted to come earlier but his partner needed to discuss part of their class project.

He smiled to himself when he saw that the guy was sitting in his normal spot reading and that all the spots to study were taken with the exception of the chair sitting on the opposite of the guys table.

Erik walked to the table and looked down at the guy. He paused a moment getting ready to ask if he coukd sit there. The other guy didn't seem to notice, so Erik sat down and began to pull out his books and notebook.

Erik did his incognito spying, trying to think of what to say.

"You're staring again."

The smooth posh British accent made him smile.

"My sister always tells me that its rude to stare at people."

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to think of something to say to you."

"You should say, 'hi'."

Erik smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi."

God, his smile! The bluest eyes ever seen.

"My name's Erik."

"My name is Charles."

The perfect name to match that sexy accent.

Erik leaned forward and squinted at the gold letters on the book cover.

"So, Charles, what are you reading?"

"The Once and Future King."

"It looks pretty worn. You read it a lot?"

"I've read it fourty-two times."

Erik smiled.

"I can't say I've read anything that many times, but I've probably watch one of the Star Wars movies that many times."

Charles squinted his eyes at Erik.

"Which one?"

"The Empire Strikes Back, of course. "

Charles locked eyes with him.

"Okay, your not a complete idot."

Erik's laugh barked loudly earning some stern looks from the other patrons.

"I'm glad that I don't disappoint."

They grew quiet for a moment and Charles' eyes floated down to the still opened book.

"Charles, would you like to get coffee with me sometime?"

Charles didn't look up.

"I don't drink coffee. "

Erik's heart dropped.

"But I like tea."

Erik smiled.

Charles looked up again and this time he smiled.

"Can I have your number?"

 

The blonde was in fact Charles' sister, Raven. Charles waited for her to finish her class so she could give him a ride home. And as her regular schedule, she barreled in to collect her brother.

"Are you ready to go home, Charles?"

Charles nods and stands up with his backpack on his shoulder and favorite book in hand.

"Bye, Erik."

"Bye, Charles."

The sister looked startled and then like she wanted to say something to Erik, but Charles was already walking briskly to the door. She met Erik's eye with an intense gaze.

She was looking for something.

Just a moment and she turned away and ran after her brother.

Erik watched her leave and furrows his brow.

Weird. Well, not that weird. She's overprotective or something. Maybe senses how he would happily defile her baby brother.

Anyway, it wouldn't matter if she disproved...he had Charles's cell number.


End file.
